


poiesis

by poalimal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: The making; the bringing forth.





	poiesis

 

 

Professor Templeton described poetry as 'un-read-able'; prose was 'everything but poetry, thank _God_ '; she made everyone cry with laughter reading aloud a filthy translation of _Lamentemur_ , and then she made Draco stay behind to tell him he was just like his father. 

So dwindled his Potential Advisers list.

After that it was his meeting with Scrivens, who asked him the same dreary set of questions -- hm, _have you written to Daddy?_ , the phrasing on that one was new, though -- and he was lucky enough to run into Potter in The Narrow Hall on his way back to his single bedroom high up at the top of Ravenclaw Tower: a room with a draft.

''Scuse me,' said Potter, absently, pushing his glasses up. He blinked; refocused. 'Oh. Malfoy.' A many-shouldered fidget. 'Er...Hullo, then.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Draco, still very heavily Veritaserum'ed, the collar to Potter's robes unbuttoning quite naturally beneath his fingers. 'You're very handsome, Potter, did you know?'

Potter's lips were cool and chapped, his grip almost painful atop Draco's arms. Draco was pushed back after several long seconds. ' _Malfoy_ \--I...what? Are you all right?' Potter said, breathing hard. 'You look like...like...'

Hm. His lips were still close. Draco kissed them once more. Potter let him, but did not look any less concerned afterwards.

'--I'm perfectly-not-dead, Potter,' said Draco, which was the most positive thing he could say at the moment. He patted Potter on the back with a grimace, and forgave him for stealing his secret Hall. 'Well, then. Goodnight.'

 

* * *

 

Some hours later he woke. He did not sleep the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

He was able to avoid Potter for a record 37 minutes the next morning. Then he left his room.

'Oh,' said Draco, dismayed. '--ugh.'

'Malfoy,' said Potter, grimly, bedheaded as ever, and oh, Draco could not do this, 'we need to tal-- _Malfoy_!'

'I _forgot_ a _book_ ,' Draco snarled, frantically trying to slam the door closed. 'Move your bloody foot, Potter, I forgot a book!'

'No, you _did not_ ,' Potter snapped, shoving himself through the door and barring it closed. Draco glanced speculatively at the window. Naturally Potter took this as a cue to bully him up against the wall.

'You and I,' said Potter, in a very low voice, 'need to have a little chat.'

Draco's eyes dipped down to Potter's mouth. The white of his teeth; the tip of his tongue. He swallowed, dry, dragging his eyes back up to Potter's startled gaze.

'--Must we,' he said, quite faint. In his mind, somewhere, he began to remember: a bed, yes. I have a bed.

'Er,' said Potter, blinking quickly, 'yes?' He shook himself into a scowl. 'Yes! You--yes-ter-day--' His cheeks were really quite red by now. 'You--! We--'

Draco watched him fumble for a moment more, and all at once found himself smiling.

'We _kissed_ , Potter,' he said, deliberately prickish, and he leaned down slow to meet Potter's bristling little mouth.

 


End file.
